Drift Velocity
by Kim Minjie
Summary: Cerita ini terinspirasi dari film tokyo drift, saya buat versi saya, don't like don't read/mature content/anak kecil di larang baca/pair suka-suka saya/nc/dan lin-lain


**Gak suka jangan di baca, no flame, yang ngeflame saya sumpahin kepeleset di kamar mandi, bagi yang suka di riview ya **

**Disclaimer : you know**

**Author : Kim Minjie a.k.a Nicky M.J.**

**Warning : this fic not for child, khusus orang dewasa**

**Genderswicth**

**Action ,fic terinspirasi dari film tokyo drift **

**Rating : M 18+**

**Don't like don't read **

**No bash no flame **

**Happy reading **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Sekelompok anak muda tengah menutup jalan-jalan yang sudah sangat sepi yang akan mereka gunakan untuk perlombaan yang akan mereka laksanakan atau mereka saksikan, selesai menutup sebagian jalan menggunakan penutup jalan yang mereka curi, tentu saja mencuri itu lebih asyik, lalu mereka membuat garis putih panjang start menggunakan cat semprot berwarna putih, di setiap jalan yang mereka tutup juga terdapat satu mobil untuk berjaga dan memberi tau tentang keberadaan polisi atau peserta balapan yang telah sampai di sana dan membawa kamera sato mobil satu kamera untuk di saksikan di layar monitor yang cukup besar.

Malam-malam perlombaan seperti ini selalu di adakan tidap minggu nya di malam-malam tertentu,lomba yang di penuhi namja tampan dan kaya serta yeoja cantik juga sexy melengkapi perlombaan dengan mobil-mobil balap yang sudah di modif menjadi sekeren mungkin, dan bersiap lah untuk menyaksi kan pertandingan yang menegangkan ini

.

.

Warna hitam telah menyelimuti awan yang cerah, matahari sudah berputar dan berpindah ke tempat selanjut nya sekarang saat nya bulan mengganti kan matahari dengan sinar nya yang lembut. Membuat malam yang penuh dengan petualangan semakin terasa menegang kan

Seorang pemuda tampan tengah memakai kemeja putih nya, dia tidak lupa menyemprot kan parfume merek termahal di korea itu di seluruh tubuh nya yang sixpack dan berotot. Choi Siwon, adalah nama sang pemuda tampan tadi yang kini tengah memakai vest hitam nya lalu mengambil kunci mobil sport kesayangan nya, yang telah di modif menjadi mobil balap yang keren, dan tentu saja dengan biaya yang tidak murah.

Siwon berjalan ke garasi rumah nya yang besar dan luas layak nya istana, berjalan dengan sedikit senyuman yang menghias wajah tampan nya lalu menekan tombol garasi agar pintu garasi terbuka. Siwon segera menaiki mobil sport bermerek Bugati Veyron kesayangan nya lalu segera menghidup kan mobil tersebut dan menancap gas dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata menuju tempat di mana dia akan mengadu kecepatan mobil nya dengan seluruh saingan nya

.

"Apa perlombaan nya sudah siap di mulai" tanya Leeteuk ke pada Yesung sang juri atau ketua dari pertandingan yang sedang menagih uang taruhan dari setiap penonton yang akan menyaksikan atau pun mengikuti lomba di jalanan yang luas dan sepi itu

"Kurang satu orang, tunggu dia datang baru kita mulai" Yesung menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk sambil tetap meminta uang taruhan ke pada semua orang yang akan menyaksikan balapan yang akan segera di mulai ,tetapi tertunda karena seorang lagi belum datang. Leeteuk mengangguk lalu kembali ke mobil Koenigsegg CCX milik nya dan langsung di sambut oleh yeojachingu nya yang cantik dan sexy

"Teukie oppa, ada apa" yeoja tersebut membelai wajah Leeteuk yang duduk di dalam mobil yang pintu nya terbuka, Leeteuk menarik tangan putih dan mulus yeoja tersebut lalu mencium nya lembut

"Aniyo , Chullie baby" jawab Leeteuk ke pada yeoja yang di panggil Chullie tadi ,ya yeoja tersebut bernama Kim Heechul yeojachingu dari Leeteuk. Heechul tersenyum lalu menarik Leeteuk keluar dari dalam mobil dan memeluk nya mesrah

"Nanti kau harus menang ya oppa" ujar Heechul lalu menarik leher Leeteuk dan mencium nya dengan lembut sambil memeluk leher namjachingu nya

"Lihat pasangan itu chagiya" Kibum bergumam pada Donghae yang sedang memeluk nya dari belakang sambil mengarah kan mata nya melihat pasangan TeukChul yang sedang berciuman dengan ganas

"Kenapa Bummie, kau cemburu hem" Donghae tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Kibum sambil menarik wajah Kibum menghadap pada nya yang sedang dia peluk dari belakang dan bersandar di mobil Porsche Carrera Gt putih milik Kibum ,membuat dada nya yang montok bersentuhan langsung dengan punggung Kibum yang bidang dan tegap

"Hah untuk apa cemburu dengan pasangan norak itu" Kibum mendengus mendengar jawaban dari Donghae. Donghae tersenyum mendengar perkataan namjachingu nya itu. Donghae menarik dagu Kibum lalu mendekatkan wajah nya dan segera meraup bibir sexy Kibum yang menggoda nya ,Kibum yang di cium Donghae hanya tersenyum dan memperdalam ciuman yang di berikan oleh yeojachingu nya itu

"Apa-apaan ini ,kenapa perlombaan ini penuh dengan orang ciuman" Kangin memandang jijik pada orang-orang yang akan menjadi lawan nya pada saat perlombaan nanti ,membuat seorang yeoja dengan rok mini nya yang tengah duduk di atas bemper mobil Ferrari enzo milik Kangin, mendengus lalu tersenyum

"Kau kenapa sih oppa, bilang saja kau sirik dengan mereka" ujar yeoja yang duduk di atas bemper mobil sambil memeluk leher Kangin dari belakang

"Jangan bercanda baby Kyu, itu memuakan" Kangin yang tidak suka mendengar perkataan yeoja yang bernama kyu, Kyuhyun adalah yeoja yang menjabat sebagai yeojachingu nya Kangin. Kangin menggigit tangan putih Kyuhyun yang sedang memeluk leher nya dan yang tentu saja membuat orang yang di gigit berteriak kesakitan

"Appo ... oppa, kan aku cuma bercanda" Kyuhyun mengelus tangan nya yang sedikit memerah karena di gigit oleh Kangin tadi. Kangin merasa bersalah sudah membuat yeoja kesayangan nya itu kesakitan, Kangin tersenyum lalu menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang memerah dan mencium nya lembut yang tentu saja membuat wajah seorang Choi Kyuhyun merona dan memerah

Ckiiiiitttt ...

Terdengar suara rem mendadak dari mobil sport bermerek Bugati veyron, semua orang yang berada di sana langsung memandang mobil tersebut dan melihat orang yang tengah membuka pintu mobil dan siap keluar dari dalam mobil sport termahal di seluruh dunia itu, dan orang yang di tunggu-tunggu telah tiba

"Yow semua nya, apa aku terlambat" ujar pria yang baru keluar dari mobil sport termahal itu. Senyuman 5 juta watt nya menghiasi wajah tampan nya, sesaat semua yeoja yang berada di sana langsung berteriak histeris kecuali Kim Heechul yang terlihat biasa saja membuat namja yang melihat yeojachingu nya berteriak histeris merasa cemburu, semua namja di sana ada yang tabjuk dan ada yang mendecih melihat seorang Choi Siwon yang baru keluar dari mobil kesayangan nya. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Choi Siwon, dia adalah namja tampan yang sangat kaya dan sudah memenangkan hampir setiap pertandingan ,semua namja dan yeoja manapun pasti ingin memiliki nya

"Yah kau terlambat 15 menit Siwon" Jawab Yesung yang tersenyum melihat Siwon yang sedang di kerubungi oleh yeoja-yeoja yang cantik dan sexy yang meminta nomor ponsel Siwon, membuat kontak telpon dan kontak sms nya penuh dalam waktu 5 menit

"Oppa~" Kyuhyun langsung berlari menerjang Oppa tercinta nya yang sudah datang itu. Siwon menyambut Kyuhyun dengan pelukan erat lalu mengangkat dan memutar nya

"Sudah Oppa, aku pusing" Kyuhyun memukul bahu Siwon agar menurun kan nya, selain pusing dia juga bisa di bunuh oleh namjachingu nya yang sedang memandang tajam diri nya dan oppa tercinta nya itu

"Sedang apa kau di sini Kyu" tanya Siwon sambil menurunkan Kyuhyun dari pelukan nya lalu mengusap kepala Kyuhyun lembut, membuat semua yeoja yang mendekati nya cemburu melihat kemesraan hyung dan dongsaeng itu

"Tentu saja untuk melihat namjachingu ku mengalah kan mu Siwon oppa" jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum mengejek ke pada Siwon lalu berlari ke tempat Kangin dan bersembunyi di belakang nya, sebelum Siwon marah dan menjitak atau memukul kepala nya

"Kalau dia menang aku tidak akan merestui kalian" ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang memonyong kan bibir nya sambil memeluk Kangin

"Yak ,persiap kan mental dan keprcayaan diri kalian, perlombaan akan segera di mulai" Teriak Yesung ke pada seluruh peserta yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Peserta yang mendengar intruksi dari Yesung segera membaris kan mobil mereka masing-masing di depan garis start pertandingan

"Apa masih ada tempat kosong" ujar seorang yeoja manis berambut blonde di kucir dua yang baru saja keluar dari mobil sport bermerek McLaren F1 milik nya, lalu berjalan menuju Yesung sang ketua atau juri dari pertandingan ini, seketika semua mata tertuju kepada yeoja yang sedang berdiri di hadapan Yesung itu

"Ah sebenar nya ada satu tempat kosong lagi, tapi apa kau sudah cukup umur untuk mengikuti lomba ini" jawab Yesung sambil memperingati yeoja imut dan manis di depan nya itu, sejenak Yesung berpikir kenapa bisa anak di bawah umur ingin mengikuti pertandingan ini

"Tentu saja. Yesung-ssi" Yesung menatap tidak percaya yeoja muda dan imut di depan nya, semua orang di sana pun menatap yeoja tersebut dengan pandangan tidak percaya

"Anak di bawah umur tidak di perboleh kan mengikuti lomba ini" ucap Eunhyuk yeoja sexy yang sedang memeluk Yesung dari samping, Yesung menatap yeojachingu nya yang sedang memeluk nya itu

"Uhm bahkan mungkin aku lebih tua dari mu, Hyukkie-ah" Eunhyuk terkejut, bagaimana yeoja di hadapan nya itu bisa mengetahui nama nya, sebenar nya tidak perlu terkejut karena siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Eunhyuk dang pacar ketua dari penyelenggaraan lomba itu.

"Ne, ne , baiklah silahkan masuk ke barisan garis start, maaf sebelum nya nama mu siapa" Yesung mengalih kan pembicaraan Eunhyuk dan yeoja tadi, Eunhyuk mem pout kan bibir nya sambil tetap memeluk Yesung

"Nama ku Hankyung" yeoja yang bernama Hankyung itu menjawab singkat pertanyaan Yesung dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil nya dan membawa mobil nya ke barisan garis start

"Yah, sudah ada lima peserta yang bersiap-siap di depan garis start" teriak Shindong sang pembawa acara ke pada semua penonton yang menepuk tangan

"Di barisan pertama ada Leeteuk sang juara yang yang tidak akan menyerah, di garis kedua ada Kibum dengan kiler smile nya, di barisan ketiga terdapat Kangin seorang sahabat saya yang manly nya di luar batas, di barisan ke empat ada Choi Siwon sang penakluk arena yang selalu memenangkan pertandingan dengan wajah tampan nya, dan terakhir ada Hankyung seorang yeoja yang baru saja memulai pertandingan pertama nya" seru Shindong dan mulai terdengar teriakan histeris dari para penonton

"Sebenar nya ini pertandingan ku yang kesepuluh" gumam Hankyung

"Semua peserta Siap" teriak Shindong

"Ready" teriak semua peserta minus Hankyung yang hanya menganggukan kepala nya

"Penonton siap" Shindong kembali teriak tapi kali ini dia berteriak kepada semua penonton

"Siap" teriak semua penonton lalu bertepuk tangan dan ada yang berteriak histeris

"Hana ..." Shindong mulai menghitung

Brrreemmm ...

Suara semua mobil peserta membahana di seluruh penjuru jalan

"Dul ... ses ..." Shindong memotong perkataan nya

Bruuumm ...

Suara gas yang yang tertahan membuat suara decitan dari roda mobil setiap peserta. Wajah menenganggkan dan wajah serius terpampang dari setiap peserta, semua penonton menatap nya dengan penuh ketegangan

"Go ..." lanjut Shindong sambil berteriak ,serempak semua peserta langsung menancap gas mereka dan melaju dengan sangat cepat meninggalkan debu dan penonton yang semakin berteriak histeris. Terlihat bekas tanda hitam dari ban peserta di jalanan pertandingan

"Sudah di mulai dari tadi ya" seorang yeoja turun dari mobil Honda F1 berwarna pink milik nya di ikuti oleh yeoja yang ikut turun dari mobil nya

"Ah Minnie noona kau terlambat menyaksikan nya" jawab Yesung ke pada yeoja yang berjalan mendekat pada nya

"Yesungie perkenalkan ini teman ku" ujar yeoja yang di panggil Minnie oleh Yesung ,yah orang tersebut bernama Lee Sungmin sedang memperkenal kan teman nya

"Perkenalkan nama ku Wookie" teman Sungmin memperkenal kan diri nya ke Yesung sambil menjulur kan tangan nya. Yesung menyambut tangan Ryeowook sambil tersenyum mesum yang membuat Ryeowook blushing. Eunhyuk yang cemburu melihat namjachingu nya senyum mesum dengan yeoja lain langsung menarik tangan Yesung lalu memeluk nya dan menatap nya tajam, sedang kan Yesung yang melihat yeojachingu nya cemburu hanya senyum-senyum gaje, sedang kan Ryeowook hanya tersenyum melihat pasangan gaje itu *plaak*

"Seperti nya balapan kali ini sangat seru ya" ucap Sungmin yang melihat penonton berteriak histeris yang melihat layar monitor yang cukup besar di sana

"Tentu saja noona, 4 namja dengan 1 yeoja" jawab Yesung yang tengah memeluk Eunhyuk yang masih cemburu dengan nya

"Aku taruhan lebih untuk yeoja itu" Sungmin tersenyum lebar sambil mengeluarkan uang nya lalu memberikan nya ke pada yesung ,dan tentu saja di terima Yesung dengan senang hati

.

.

At race

Kangin melajukan mobil nya lebih cepat bermaksud menyusul Leeteuk yang berada di urutan pertama, Kibum yang berada di urutan ketiga berhasil di lewati oleh Siwon yang tersenyum ke arah nya. 'sombong sekali dia' batin Kibum, Kibum yang tidak suka di remehkan oleh Siwon semakin menekan gas nya dan melaju melewati batas paling cepat lalu melewati Siwon dan balas tersenyum meremeh kan ke arah Siwon

"Shit" Siwon menggertakan gigi nya kuat lalu segera menancap gas nya menyusul Kibum yang hampir menyusul Kangin yang tengah menyusul Leeteuk. Hankyung hanya tersenyum melihat orang-orang yang tengah sibuk merebut kan posisi pertama , Hankyung menekan tombol Noz di mobil nya seketika mobil nya melaju kencang melewati orang-orang yang tengah memperebut kan posisi pertama

Hankyung menyungging kan jari tengah nya di hadapan Siwon yang berada di samping nya yang berhasil mendapat kan posisi pertama, Hankyung telus melaju melewati Siwon yang tengah menatap nya tajam "Bitch" gumam Siwon yang tidak terima di hina oleh yeoja tidak jelas itu

"Apa-apaan ini, aku tidak bisa kalah dengan seorang yeoja" Kibum menekan tombol Noz di mobil nya dan mobil nya langsung melaju sangat cepat melewati Siwon dan Hankyung, Kibum tertawa senang karena berhasil melewati balapan tersebut. Kangin dan Leeteuk masih sibuk memperebutkan posisi siapa yang akan berada di depan, dan akhir nya Kangin dapat melewati Leeteuk dan segera menyusul Siwon dan Hankyung yang berada di depan nya

"What the hell, aku tidak akan kalah" Leeteuk kembali menancap gas nya berniat menyusul Kangin yang berada di depan nya. Kibum masih berada di depan tapi dia tidak melihat ada jebakan-jebakan yang memang sengaja di pasang di balapan tersebut, mobil Kibum akan menabrak batu besar di depan nya membuat nya langsung membanting stir dan membuat nya kehilangan keseimbangan dan membuat mobil nya berdecit dn berputar-putar ,Kibum mencoba mengerem mobil nya dan mobil nya berhasil berhenti sebelum menabrak gedung besar di depan nya

"Ohw seperti nya Kibum mendapatkan sebuah masalah" ucap Shindong membuat para fans girl Kibum semakin berteriak histeris takut sang idola terkalahkan

"Fucking bitch" Kibum menggeram dan memukul kuat stir di hadapan nya lalu segera membalikan mobil nya dan kembali ke pertandingan. Donghae yang melihat halangan namjachingu nya dari monitor pun ikut menggeram "ayolah chagiya kau harus menang" gumam Donghae sambil menggenggam tangan nya erat

"Hah dasar pecundang" Hankyung mengejek Siwon yang berada di samping nya dan sedikit lagi akan menyusul nya.

"Fuck you" ucap Siwon dengan kasar, tidak mau kalah dengan Hankyung apalagi Hankyung itu adalah seorang wanita. Beberapa kilo meter lagi finish akan di capai Hankyung, tapi Siwon tidak terima dan Langsung menekan tombol Noz di mobil nya ,mobil nya melaju cepat melebihi kecepatan angin menyusul Hankyung yang ada di depan nya

"No" teriak Hankyung yang melihat Siwon berada jauh di depan nya Hankyung menggeram dan semakin mempercepat mobil nya untuk menyusul Siwon dan meninggal kan Kangin dan Leeteuk yang masih memperebut kan posisi siapa yang akan berada di depan, sedang kan Kibum sedang berusaha menyusul para saingan nya

"Kemenangan milik ku" gumam Siwon sambil tersenyum lebar karena finish sudah tak jauh lagi dari jangkauan nya. Tapi nasib sial tengah menimpa Siwon ,tabung Noz milik Siwon tiba-tiba bocor dan tidak bisa di gunakan

"Shit" kalau dia semakin memaksa menggunakan nya bisa-bisa tabung itu meledak beserta mobil nya, tapi finish sudah di depan mata dan dia juga tidak ingin kehilangan mobil kesangan nya.

Akhir nya Siwon menghentikan memakai Noz yang ada di mobil nya ,kecepatan mobil nya pun jadi berkurang, Hankyung tersenyum melihat Siwon yang sudah tidak terlalu cepat

"Sudah mulai dapat masalah, eoh" gumam Hankyung semakin melajukan mobil nya dan hampir menyusul Siwon. Siwon yang melihat Hankyung mulai menyusul nya semakin menancap gas mempercepat laju mobil nya 'aku tidak akan kalah' batin Siwon yang tetap mempertahan kan kemenangan nya. Dan akhir nya Hankyung berhasil menyusul nya yang semakin membuat Siwon berteriak kesal. Tapi perjuangan tidak cukup sampai di situ

"Yah para peserta sudah mulai terlihat" Shindong berteriak heboh melihat beberapa meter lagi semua peserta sampai di depan finish

Dan akhir nya seorang peserta sampai pada garis finish di susul oleh peserta lain nya, seketika semua teriakan dari yeoja di sana melengking yang dapat membuat gendang telinga pecah bila mendengar nya

"Yaaah , ini lah juara kita kali ini" teriak Shindong lalu mendekat ke arah mobil peserta yang telah memenang kan pertandingan tersebut, seorang pemenang tersebut langsung keluar dari mobil nya lalu tersenyum lebar ke arah semua penonton

"Choi Siwon lagi-lagi menjadi pemenang di perlombaan ini, kali ini dia menang untuk yang ke 26 kali nya" Shindong berteriak bangga pada Siwon. Semua yeoja di sana langsung berteriak dan berlari ke arah Siwon lalu mengerumuni nya, yah dan pada akhir nya keberuntungan kali ini menjadi milik Siwon

"Tidak ini kesalahan, kenapa aku bisa kalah" Hankyung mencak-mencak tidak terima , padahal sedikit lagi dia yang akan. '26 kali menang, hebat juga dia' batin Hankyung yang tidak rela di kalah kan oleh Siwon

"Di posisi ke dua di tempati oleh Hankyung, ketiga Kangin, keempat Leeteuk, dan kelima Kibum" Shindong melanjut kan pekerjaan nya sebagai pembawa acara. Siwon segera semua uang taruhan di yesung

"Menang lagi eoh" tanya Yesung yang sebelum nya tosan dengan Siwon sambil memberikan uang taruhan itu ke Siwon dengan senyuman selamat seperti biasa

"Tentu saja hyung, siapa yang tidak kenal Choi Siwon" jawab Siwon sambil mengantongi uang taruhan yang tidak sedikit itu, lalu berjalan kembali ke mobil nya

"Jagoan mu kalah noona" ujar Yesung mengejek Sungmin yang tersenyum ke arah nya

"ku rasa aku salah ya" jawab Sungmin lalu meninggal kan Yesung yang sedang tersenyum lebar melihat kepergian Sungmin

"Chagiya kali ini kau kalah" ujar Heechul yang sedang mengelap keringat yang terus meluncur dari pelipis Leeteuk

"Dia sedang beruntung saja baby" jawab Leeteuk yang menyenderkan kepala nya di dada Heechul ,Heechul mengangguk sambil mulai memijat bahu Leeteuk

"Kenapa tadi kau ceroboh sekali Bummie" tanya Donghae yang sedang memeluk Kibum dari belakang sambil mengelus-ngelus dada bidang Kibum

"Aku tadi Cuma kurang konsentrasi" jawab Kibum singkat

"Aku kan takut kau benar-benar menabrak tadi" Donghae mempout kan bibir nya sambil mengeratkan pelukan nya pada Kibum. "Tidak akan chagi" Kibum mengelus tangan Donghae yang memeluk nya membuat Donghae tersenyum lebar.

"Oppa kenapa kau kalah" Kyuhyun memukul bahu Kangin ,membuat Kangin mengaduh kesakitan

"Aku sengaja mengalah untuk kakak mu itu" Kangin memegang tangan Kyuhyun yang hendak memukul nya lagi

"Tapi kau juga di kalah kan oleh yeoja itu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menarik-narik kerah baju Kangin

"Mereka sedang beruntung" jawab Kangin memegangi kedua tangan Kyuhyun lalu menarik Kyuhyun ke pangkuan nya

"Kenapa jawaban mu selalu begitu" Kyuhyun melepas kan tangan nya dari Kangin lalu memeluk leher Kangin dan mencium nya lembut yang tentu saja langsung di balas oleh Kangin.

.

.

Hankyung berjalan menuju mobil Siwon yang sedang di kerubungi oleh yeoja-yeoja cantik dan sexy. Hankyung berjalan menuju Siwon lalu menarik kerah baju Siwon yang membuat mereka saling berpandangan

"Hei ada apa ini" tanya Siwon yang tengah di tatap tajam oleh yeoja di depan nya itu

"Aku tidak terima, aku ingin kita berlomba sekali lagi" jawab Hankyung semakin menarik kerah Siwon dan mendekat kan wajah nya membuat wajah nya dan Siwon sangat dekat, semua yeoja yang mengelilingi Siwon tadi cemburu melihat jagoan nya di begitukan oleh yeoja lain

"Ohw, kau menantang ku heh" Siwon tersenyum merehkan Hankyung di depan nya membuat Hankyung semakin kesal dan menggigit bibir bawah nya menahan kesal

"Ya aku menantang mu, untuk berlomba berdua dengan ku"

"Hanya berdua" ulang Siwon sambil menatap wajah Hankyung

"Yes Choi Siwon" Hankyung menghempaskan kerah baju Siwon yang membuat Siwon terdorong tapi dia langsung di tahan oleh para fans girl nya. 'kasar juga dia sebagai wanita' batin Siwon yang melihat Hankyung menuju mobil nya. Siwon memandangi bokong Hankyung yang sexy dan bergoyang saat dia berjalan

"So sexy dan penuh tantangan, aku suka dengan yeoja seperti nya. Aku akan segera mendapat kan nya" selesai bergumam Siwon langsung mengejar Hankyung lalu menarik tangan Hankyung

"Waeyo" Hankyung bertanya pada Siwon yang menarik nya lalu memandang nya

"Taruhan nya apa" jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum dengan yeoja yang masih emosian itu

"Terserah kau" jawab Hankyung yang yakin dia pasti akan memenangkan pertandingan ini

"Baiklah, kalau aku kalah kau boleh mengambil uang ku semau mu, dan jika aku menang kau harus menjadi milik ku dan menuruti semua permintaan ku. Bagaimana "

"Arraseo ,jika itu mau mu" Hankyung memukul tangan Siwon yang memegang tangan nya, membuat Siwon melepaskan tangan nya. Hankyung memasuki mobil nya dan menyalah kan mesin

"Percaya diri sekali dia" gumam Siwon ikut masuk ke dalam mobil milik nya dan menyalah kan mesin

"Tunggu dulu, masalah besar datang" Yesung berdiri di depan mobil Siwon

"Semua nya polisi sudah dekat, cepat beres kan tempat ini" teriak Yesung ke pada semua anak buah nya lalu membawa Eunhyuk masuk ke dalam mobil nya. Anak buah nya menurut dan segera melepas monitor dan membereskan tempat tersebut, sedang kan yang lain kelabakan karena mulai mendengar sirene polisi. Mereka segera menghidup kan mobil mereka dan segera pergi dari sana sebelum polisi datang

"Ayo baby, kita harus pergi" Kibum menghidupkan mesin mobil nya ,Donghae mengangguk lalu memasang seltbelt di mobil Kibum pada diri nya. Kibum segera melesat cepat meninggal kan tempat yang masih ramai dengan orang yang berusaha menyelamat kan diri

"Sial ,kenapa polisi datang di waktu yang tidak tepat" Hankyung memukul stir di hadapan nya

"Ku rasa, kita lomba nya lain kali saja ya" Siwon tersenyum mengejek pada Hankyung yang tidak bisa membalas dendam pada nya

"Kyu ayo pulang" Siwon berteriak kepada Kyuhyun yang berdiri di depan mobil Kangin

"Aku ikut Kangin oppa" Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mobil namjachingu nya dan segera melesat jauh meninggalkan Siwon

"Aku duluan Siwon" teriak Yesung lalu segera menancap gas dan pergi dari tempat itu

"Ck aku harus cepat" Siwon segera melesat dari tempat itu berbarengan dengan Hankyung yang juga mulai meninggal kan tempat itu. Sirene polisi semakin terdengar di telinga Siwon dan Hankyung yang sedang melajukan mobil mereka dan menghindari para polisi yang mulai mengejar mobil mereka berdua, Hankyung tersenyum ke pada Siwon lalu mengambil jalan pintas dan meninggal kan Siwon yang masih di kejar-kejar oleh polisi

"Shit ..."

To be continue

**Loha Saya kembali membawa fic baru**

**ada yang tertarik dengan fic ini, di chap-chap selanjut nya mungki bakalan ada nc dari setiap couple, jadi anak di bawah umur di larang baca, sudah saya peringat kan di atas **

**so yang suka dan berminat mohon di riview ya, buat silent reader hargai lah karya-karya para author yang dengan susah payah membuat fic untuk kalian, kami sebagai author bukan Cuma menguras otak tapi juga menguras tenaga dan keringat untuk membuat fic yang bagus dan layak di baca, hargailah karya orang lain sebelum karya kalian di hargai orang, terimakasih yang udah mau baca semua cerita saya **

**saya sangat berterima kasih untuk yang sudah mau membaca karya saya**

**see you ^_^/**


End file.
